Episode 5217 (25 January 2016)
Synopsis At No. 3C, Alfie arranges for Whitney to take Lily to school. Jean and Kat have been to see Stacey and Kat asks why Martin hasn’t. He ignores her and tends to Arthur. He takes him out in his pram to the market and Kathy offers to look after Arthur whenever Martin needs. In the café Kathy reminds Martin that she is his Godmother and that she is there for him. She tells him he needs to be brave like his mum. She takes him to visit Stacey in hospital. Stacey has been sedated. Martin apologises to her and promises to make things right. Back in the Square Martin thanks Kathy and is determined to find a way to bring Arthur and Stacey back together. Whilst plaiting Lily’s hair for school Whitney receives a text from Ryan saying ‘sorted?’ She tells Kat she will pick Lily up from school, though Bex has already offered. Whitney visits Ryan in the car lot office where he has spent the night. He returns the keys to her. Ryan wants to pick Lily up from school and take her to the park but Whitney is unsure. She realises that in reality he will always be running from the police. They walk past the Arches and Jay asks if Whitney has seen Ben. Ryan hides. She says no and says she will be working at Honey and Billy’s engagement party. Whitney and Ryan take Lily to play on the swings after school. Whitney gets her home in time to say goodbye to the Moon’s. Martin asks Whitney to take Lily inside while he goes shopping for food. Martin returns to find Ryan in the living room holding Lily. He tells Martin he is taking his daughter… Alfie suggests to Kat that it may be time to go home to Spain and asks if she has thought any more about Redwater. Later, Kat looks up Redwater on her laptop but shuts it when Alfie returns with the children. After tending to the boys he finds Kat in the bedroom with their bags packed. He tells her that he will help her find her son. They lay on their bed talking about what Luke might be like. Kat worries he won’t want to be part of their family. Kat asks Alfie what he wants; Ireland or Spain. Decision made, she books their flights. Kat tells Tommy that they are going back to Spain. Martin returns and Kat tells him that she knows he will look after Stacey. They say goodbye, load up the car and leave the Square. Phil enters his kitchen to find Ben, Jay and Abi. Abi shows the boys her friend Bernadette’s ski photos. She was invited but decided to stay at home with Ben. Paul waits for Ben outside the Arches and tells him to decide what he wants, today. Ben has an idea and books a flight for Abi to go and see Bernadette. Ben tells her he will tell her work that she is ill. Ben visits Paul at Blades on his lunch break. Ben explains that he is buying himself some time to work out how to tell Abi. Paul reassures him that it’s the right thing to do. Ben tells Paul the he loves him. The two kiss and Jay sees them through the window. Ben returns to the Arches, telling Jay he was with Abi. Jay calls him out and says he should tell her that he’s in love with Paul. At the Beales’ Kathy tells Ian she’s worried about Martin but he is distracted by a letter he has received. He tells her it’s his accountant but it is from St Bartholomew’s School. Kathy is frustrated at his lack of interest in what she has to say and reminds him that their family used to look out for each other. Ian tells Jane that the school has said Bobby can start school tomorrow. Jane is taken aback when she finds out Ian persuaded the head to let Bobby start early. That evening Ian and Jane tell Bobby. He asks if he will have to have his new braces removed. Jane assures him that they are doing this out of love. Ian gives him a new phone and helps him put on his new blazer. Kathy arrives and asks what’s happening. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Available to Buy